


CITY OF LOVE

by charito_ (ChickenNoodles)



Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst and Feels, City Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Help, Hirai Momo - Freeform, I didn't mention names but I guess you know who, I wanted to write DahMo in fluff but ended up this way, Light Angst, Mentioned Chou Tzuyu, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Paris (City), dahmo, kim dahyun - Freeform, please don't come after me, this is supposed to be short, twice main OTPs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:20:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28968201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_
Summary: Still undecided whether to strike a conversation with the woman, so Momo decided to flip a coin instead. Heads, she'll go for it. Tails, leave it.It was heads.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Series: Series of TWICE One Shot Stories (Compilation) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2091519
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	CITY OF LOVE

**Author's Note:**

> DahMo One Shot AU

Traveling alone was never an issue for Momo, although she doesn't mind having someone along with her. She enjoys her stay at foreign places at the utmost efforts and brings home some souvenirs for her family and friends.

She's boarded on a train that leads her to Paris. She decided to take on a vacation, alone in France. Though she liked the French people, the language was the problem. Some of them doesn't speak English, and the language barrier could never been more difficult. She wished there was someone speaking in her mother tongue or at least in Korean who are also in France. 

The train stopped at the station, a city before Paris. Since it’s the middle of the week, passengers were not that frequent and only a few boarded. She scans her eyes around and caught a glimpse of a woman with a very white complexion. She wondered if French people has also that kind of skin tone.

The woman was not that far from her, maybe a two or three seats away from her. But the woman chose to stand near the door, leaning on the pole with her phone in hand. Momo noticed her eyes were kind of different, the shape, the color and how expressive they were.

Then suddenly, the woman's phone rang and Momo could never been happier when she heard the woman speak.

"Yes, Nayeon unnie. I just boarded the train to Paris," the woman said in Korean. "I'll be fine, I think I can handle it myself." She continued before hanging up the call. And it was true, how the woman's eyes were expressive as they caught Momo staring at her. It took her a few seconds before Momo turned her gaze away, regretting that she's been staring for too long due to her excitement.

Momo can't stop fidgeting her fingers, she became restless on her seat as she kept stealing glances at the woman. She was on a debate with herself whether to approach the woman or not.

What seemed to be almost an endless ride, Momo finally stood up, took some steps, but approached the other door of the train. She still can't approach the woman. She stood up because the train station to Paris is getting closer and she needs to ready.

As the speakers roared from the announcements, she glanced one last time to the woman who was already anticipating to get off the train. Still undecided whether to strike a conversation with the woman, so Momo decided to flip a coin instead. Heads, she'll go for it. Tails, leave it.

It was heads.

*******

"So what brings you here in Paris, _Jokbal?_ " The woman asked. They were having lunch together at a restaurant near the famous Eiffel Tower, enjoying each other's company despite the fact that they just met. What's more interesting is that they never gave each other's real name, to make things fun and exciting.

Momo places her knife and fork down, chewing the meat properly before taking it in. "I came here for leisure, crossing out Paris on my bucket list, I guess." She says and leans her back on her seat.

"I prefer to travel alone." Momo added which made the woman to giggle and laugh softly. Hearing the woman in front of her laugh, Momo begins to rethink of traveling alone abroad.

"Should I be on my way then?" The woman jokingly laughs. Seeing the woman laugh and smile, it feels like it was causing a disruption on Momo's thoughts.

"That would be a disappointment, _Dubu_." Momo smiles in return and lifts her utensils again to cut the meat before her. By not giving each other's real names, they decided to call each other nicknames or some sort. Momo was surprised when she found out that the woman she's having lunch with was younger than her.

"What about you? Why Paris?" Momo asked. She watches the woman as she carefully cuts the meat before her, her delicate fingers and white skin that matches the silver coating of the utensils. Momo anticipates her every move, as if she was a ballerina.

"Same as you, vacation," the woman, Dubu, as Momo calls her, paused and delivers the meat to her mouth. Momo waits as Dubu finishes chewing and eating the food on her mouth before continuing. "And maybe, just _maybe_ , love would be around, after all it's called the City of Love." 

**_You're just too good to be true,_ **  
**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **  
**_You feel like heaven to touch,_ **  
**_I wanna hold you so much_ **

They were both surprised when _"Can't Take My Eyes Off You"_ played in the restaurant's speakers. As if Dubu's words could magically call upon music, the music continued and it slowly reverberates the whole place.

**_At long last love has arrived_ **  
**_And I thank God I'm alive,_ **  
**_You're just too good to be true_ **  
**_Can't take my eyes off you_ **

With the music around them, their lunch has turned quite lovely. As they indulged in their meals, Momo could feel the stares that the woman in front of her was giving. It wasn't torturous nor painful, but it was a little relaxing and she's not gonna lie about it.

In fact, she's loving every bit of it.

*******

It was a very lovely afternoon for the both of them, Momo had planned a different route for her trip in Paris if it weren't for her companion today. But she chose to abandon her plan and go with Dubu's adventure instead.

Right now, they're seated in a bench, resting their legs from walking for hours after their lunch. Momo had bought ice cream for the both of them, cliché as it may look, but it was the only snack available. Dubu's face had suddenly lit up when she saw the chocolate ice cream on Momo's hand.

"You seem pretty excited for an ice cream," Momo chuckles and hands the dessert to the younger. She sat beside Dubu and watches how the younger enjoys the ice cream with glee.

"Chocolate is my favorite," Dubu replies. Momo laughs even more when Dubu wiggles her feet when the flavor of the ice cream registers on her taste buds.

_Cute._

That was what Momo wanted to say, but she couldn't say it because she's too shy. One might think it has a deeper meaning to it, and Momo wouldn't want that.

"How long are you staying?" Dubu asked.

"Tomorrow's my flight back to Japan." Momo replied after a few moments.

 _Why do I have to lie?_ Momo questioned herself for the stupidity. _Baka! Watashi wa sono yōna bakadesu!_ She scolded herself in her native language. She lied because she lowkey wants to spend more time with Dubu in Paris. Dubu looked surprised and shifts her attention from her ice cream to the taller girl. But the one who looked surprised the most was Momo, the shorter girl suddenly grabbed her free hand and pulled Momo with a smile on her face.

"Then let's spend the rest of the day together." Dubu smiles as Momo's surroundings began to move slower except for the woman she just met.

*******

"Why did you decide on going back to Paris again after a year, Dahyun-ah?" Sana asks while they were boarded on the train going to the capital of France.

"We both promised that we would meet each other here the same day as last year." Dahyun replies as she tries her best to suppress her smile from excitement.

"That stranger you met a year ago?" Sana asks, even if she already knew the answer. She actually know about Dahyun's trip to Paris a year ago, where she met this Japanese girl who speaks her language as well.

"I wasn't expecting you would come with me, unnie." Dahyun says as she unconsciously rubs her thumb on the back of her phone. She remembers it very well how lovely the Japanese girl was. They took photos of each other, at various landmarks in Paris, or when the Japanese girl would try every street food in the city. It was then she discovered that Jokbal was a big fan of food.

"I'm here to support my girlfriend on her newest and biggest fashion week," Sana replies. "And I wasn't expecting to arrive earlier than planned." She said in sarcasm. Her arrival should be tomorrow, but Dahyun insisted that Sana should come with her in Paris a day before her actual arrival.

"Just thank me already because you got to spend the day with your girlfriend," Dahyun answered towards Sana's complaint. Though Sana liked the idea, she still thinks it’s a drag to arrive early.

The train has reached the station and both of them went straight for the heart of the city. Once they reached the Eiffel Tower, the smile that Dahyun was containing finally formed on her lips. She remembers it vividly how they spent the night under the stars, in the streets of Paris and as a remembrance, they took a photo together with the famous tower behind them.

She enjoyed Jokbal's company. She enjoyed it so much that she wanted to thank the manager from the restaurant they stayed when the song played during their lunch together. She loves how the taller girl beams with joy when she eat food, she loves it when the Japanese girl smiles from the view she is seeing, Dahyun loves it when she is happy.

"This is exactly where we took that picture before her flight the next day." Dahyun says as she stares at the spot where they stood a year ago.

"I remember my friend who was in Paris the same day as you, she said she met a new friend here and enjoyed her company." Sana replies, ignoring what Dahyun had said as she took numerous photos of the Eiffel Tower. After a few shots, Sana stopped from what she is doing and turned to face the younger girl.

"Wait, how come I never saw you call her or text her?" She asks.

"We never exchanged numbers, I don't even know her real name." Dahyun laughs softly. It was funny because it was already too late for her to realize that she had fallen in love with a girl she only knew by face and presence. What's even funnier is that she fell in love with someone she couldn't contact. She couldn't even confess her feelings.

"What?! Are you serious?!" Sana exclaims in disbelief. Her hand gestures kept running around in the air as she couldn't bring up words due to disbelief. Dahyun just laughed at her antics.

For the rest of the time, Sana shared her friend's trip to Paris to Dahyun while they kill the time. The Japanese girl find it amusing as Dahyun's trip almost identically matches her friend's trip but Dahyun kept saying it was just coincidence.

"Anyway, you should meet Momo." Sana cheered, hoping her friend and Dahyun would get along since they both enjoyed Paris a year ago. "She said she's coming to Paris today."

Dahyun just nodded, but deep inside there was a weird feeling crawling up to her chest. She couldn't comprehend if its excitement or nervousness or something else. Nevertheless, she's looking forward to it.

"Oh!" Sana's phone rang. She immediately accepted the call and pressed the phone on her ear and excused herself from Dahyun.

"Momo-chan!.... Yes, I'm already at the Eiffel Tower.... Oh no, no, I'm not alone. I'm with Dahyun.... She's a friend of mine." Sana says in Japanese. Dahyun only understood what the taller girl said when she heard her name.

"Oh? You're with someone, too?" Sana asks to what she assumes to be Momo. "Ah, I see, I see.... I'll see you both then!" Sana cheerfully ended the call.

"Your friend?" Dahyun asks. Sana nodded excitingly and said it was Momo. She also informed the younger that Momo will arrive a few minutes later.

While waiting for Momo, both of them took a lot photos together. Dahyun tried her best to recreate her individual photos that Jokbal took a year ago. Laughter and excitement filled the bonding that Sana and Dahyun had while they wait.

When it was Dahyun's turn to get her photo taken, Sana froze in her position as she forgot to take Dahyun's picture because she saw Momo walking towards them.

"Ah! Momo-chan!" Sana cheered and waved her hand excitingly.

Momo waved back.

Dahyun turned her back, and there she saw a very familiar figure walking towards them. The facial features, the height, the way she walks, how her hair dances gracefully while the wind blew, and that smile, that _damn_ smile she wore.

It was her.

Jokbal, whom Dahyun met a year ago, whom she shared a very memorable experience in Paris a year ago, whom she shared a lot of photos with her, whom she had taken a photo with her with the Eiffel Tower behind them before her flight the next day.

Most especially, it was her whom she fell in love with.

Jokbal, the nickname that she gave to Dahyun.

It was Momo.

She couldn't believe her eyes, the woman that shared the promise with her was friends with Sana. It all makes sense now, she realizes that Sana's friend who came to Paris a year ago, who had the same experience with the stranger Dahyun met, and whom she calls Jokbal, was Momo.

"Wait, Dubu?" Momo says in surprise and confusion. "You're with Sana?" Dahyun just froze from where she was standing, she still couldn't believe that Sana was their common friend.

"Where's Dahyun?" Momo asks. Sana just laughed and pointed Dahyun, which made Momo to gasp in shock. Both of them were speechless by what is happening, two strangers that met last year happened to be friends with Sana.

And then it was Sana's turn to be in shock, the silence between Dahyun and Momo made her to realize what just happened.

How lucky Dahyun was, now that they've finally met, formally introducing their names, Dahyun was sure to finally confess her feelings for Momo. Dahyun couldn't ask for more happiness as finally, she found love in the City of Love.

"I thought you're with someone?" Sana asked when she noticed that Momo's companion was not yet around. "Wait, is that _him_ already?"

Momo turned around, and waved to the man approaching. The man, on the other hand, just smiled as his hands were full of food for the ladies. When he was finally with the three of them, he distributed the food.

What seemed to be sweet and exciting for Dahyun, slowly turned bittersweet and agonizing. She doesn't want to assume things but her eyes caught something she should've avoided.

The man wrapped his arm around Momo's shoulders and Momo snaked her other arm around his waist. It was a simple gesture and Dahyun knows it was something. Something she wouldn't like.

"By the way, Dahyun-ah," Momo calls her attention. The more Dahyun stares at them, the more it becomes unbearable. She wanted to prevent it, to avoid it. The crawling feeling of pain will soon embrace her heart.

It’s unfair. She hasn't confessed anything yet but here she is, trying to stop the unbearable and unavoidable that is coming.

_It’s fucking unfair._

Dahyun wanted to scream and tell Momo not to say the words that'll get her heart broken.

"I want you to meet my boyfriend."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't mentioned any names for the guy, but I think someone popped in your mind, yes?
> 
> \-----
> 
> ~ All the love from Doc and Charito! Follow us on our writing acc: @DocCharitofics on twitter!
> 
> Follow me on my stantwt/kpoptwt: @potatowsupreme
> 
> Link to my other KPOP works and fanfics: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenNoodles/pseuds/charito_/works
> 
> ~ 안녕, 감사합니다 annyeong, gamsahabnida


End file.
